You're Perfect to me
by KlaineInsane
Summary: Kurt has had a crush on his AP English teacher since his freshmen year. Now it's his senior year and he's developed even deeper feelings for Mr. Anderson and this year was the year he was going to tell him. Will that be a bad decision and everything with turn out bad or will it turn out good? AU Teacher!Student Klaine! (Bad at summaries, this is my first story!)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so be easy on me please! Reviews are my weakness!

* * *

It was senior year for one Kurt Hummel and all his Glee friends. But this year wasn't going to be like any other of his high school years. This year he was going to graduate from school and finally be able to get out of Lima, Ohio. But that's not what he's excited about. Yes, he would be leaving Ohio, but not alone either. This year he was going to tell his AP English teacher, Mr. Anderson, that's he has feelings for him and that they've been developing over the past three years. But this year was the year to finally tell him his undying feelings for him. And it if it really didn't work out, all Kurt had to do was ignore him for the rest of the year and then he'd be free.

Kurt sighed heavily at his thoughts, putting the finishing touches on his hair and looked himself in the mirror. He had the perfect outfit on for the first day of school and his hair looked expediently good this morning.

Once he finished his morning ritual, he called brothers name, as he waited for the taller male to come stomping down the stairs.

"Come on, Finn! We're going to be late!" Kurt called once again, finally hearing his brother walk through the living room door way. Kurt grabbed his navigator keys off the coffee table and headed over to the front door.

"I'm here, I'm here.. God, Kurt you act like this a special day! It's just school.." Finn mumbled out as he followed the more fashionable boy out the door.

"It is important, Finn! It's the first day of our last year at McKinley and I want to make a good impression on my teachers." Kurt stated as he hoped into his navigator and started it up.

"Yeah, yeah.. Only for Mr. Anderson.." Finn murmured as he climbed into Kurt's car as well and buckled his seat belt.

Kurt glared at his brother but said nothing to him. Was he really that obvious? Could people really tell that he had a huge crush on is AP English teacher? Kurt sighed heavily, as he pulled out of their drive way and drove them to McKinley.

* * *

Kurt walked through the front doors of McKinley, the smell of depressed teenagers and a hint of jock sweat odor filled his nostrils. He tightened his grip on his satchel and marched down the hall with a proud look upon his face.

One second Kurt was headed to his locker and then the next he was thrown against one and had a slushy thrown in his face.

"Happy first day, Glee fag!" He heard a voice call out, sounding distinctly like Karofsky. Kurt sighed as he whipped the access slushy that was attached to his face.

"Hey!" Another voice called out. Kurt looked up, noticing someone run after the bigger bully. It was Mr. Anderson. Kurt smiled softly for a second before noticing the liquid seeping into his designer clothing. He sighed, heavily and leaned against whoevers locker that he got shoved in.

"Principle Figgin's office.. NOW!" Mr. Anderson demand, watching as Karofsky stomped off looking rather pissed and walked over to his student.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically, his eyes wondering over Kurt's clothing. "Here, let me at least help you get cleaned off."

Kurt nodded softly, but didn't say anything as Blaine brought him to the empty boys bathroom and bended him over the sink and started to rinse his hair off.

Once he was done, Kurt stood up and dried his hair with small towel that was located in his satchel. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson.." He said quietly, as he looked away from his teacher , trying to hide the blush that was forming onto his face.

"Its no problem, Kurt.." Blaine started, a sad smile forming onto his lips. "I know how hard it is to get bullied rather badly."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this new information. "Really..?" He asked as he grabbed his can of hair spray that was stored in his satchel and tried to manage his hair the best he could.

"Well yeah.. Who would lie about getting bullied?" Blaine chuckled lightly before continuing. "I was back in middle school.. I just came out and the only other gay guy I knew was my friend so I asked him to our school dance.. After the dance we were waiting for his dad to pick us up.. Some bullies from our school came out of know where and they um.. They.. Beat the living crap out of us.." He finished as he sat at the end of the bathrooms sink.

Kurt blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend the story his teacher just told him. "Oh my.. I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson.." He said quietly, as he looked to the floor.

"Hey no.. It's fine, I'm fine.. After that situation though, I transferred to Dalton Academy. They have a zero tolerance harassment policy." Blaine said. "I would love to tell you to just go there but tuition is pretty steep and I know some people might not have that option."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with his teacher. "Yeah.. My dad and Carol just went on their honey moon so that'll be a problem." He sighed, and slipped his hair spray back into his bag.

"Hmm.." Blaine and Kurt sat in silence for a minute. "I'm not promoting this but how about you.. Confront him. Show him that you're not going to take a second more of this." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shrugged and picked up his satchel and threw it over his shoulder. "You really think that'll work?" He asked.

"Not a hundred percent though, but maybe it'll get his attention." Kurt nodded again before walking to the boy's bathroom door and stopped at it.

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson.. For, for everything." Kurt mumbled, a shy smile appearing onto his lips. Blaine just smiled back and waved him off.

Blaine really wanted to help this kid. He mentally slapped himself and sighed. Kurt is not a kid any more, he's a senior in high school and practically already eighteen. He's known Kurt since he was a freshmen and barely 5'6 in height and still had baby fat. Now he's already 5'10 and has developed more facial features and grew into his body more. And has grown out his legs which make him have a great ass.

Blaine eyes went wide at his own thought before sighing. This was his student he was talking about.. His student that had a perfect ass.. Blaine groaned and leaned his head against the bathroom wall. Somehow this situation is going to end badly.

* * *

Kurt leaned against the boy's bathroom door as he smiled shyly to himself. He just found out that the teacher he's been crushing on since freshmen year was gay, G.A.Y! He giggled to himself quietly and walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff for second first hour, already 15 minutes late for it.

* * *

"Hey!" Kurt yelled down the hall way as he stood up from the ground he got pushed too. He ran down the hall way and into the boy's locker room, right to Karofsky.

"I am talking to you!" He yelled at the jock loudly and marched over to him.

"What did you come here to sneak a peek at my junk" Karofsky said, shoving his football equipment into the looker next to him.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare! That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what hamhawk you're not my type!" Kurt spat and stepped closer to the jock.

"Is that right?" Karofsky said, getting angrier by the second. "Yeah, I don't date chubby boys that sweat too much and that are going to be bald by the time there thirty!" The small boy yelled back.  
"Shut up!" The bully yelled, slamming his fist into his locker. "What? What are you going to do? Punch me?" Kurt screamed.

"I said shut up, Hummel!" Karofsky stepped even more closer to the fashionable student , getting ready to punch him.

"Do it! Because you can't punch the gay out of me more than punch the ignoramus out of you!"

Once second Kurt was screaming at the top of his longs at the other boy and then next Karofsky lips were attached to his in a heated kiss.

Kurt's eyes went wide, finally noticing what was going on and pushed the bully away from him. Karofsky tried to go back for a second kiss but Kurt pushed him again.

Karofsky slammed his fists into his locker one last time before storming out the locker room with an angry look plastered to his face.

Kurt put his fingers to his lips before sliding down on one of the lockers to the floor and let his tears that were threatening to spill out before, come out now.

What the hell just happened? He kissed me. He fucking kissed me! Just the thought of it makes Kurt want to cry even more. But he whipped his tears away and stood up. There was only one person he could tell this to. One person that'll understand this situation. Kurt walked out of the boys bathroom, holding back more tears and walked casually to Mr. Anderson's class room.

* * *

Blaine was correcting some essays when he heard a small knock on his classroom door. "Come in!" He slightly yelled.

Kurt walked in shyly, his hands gripped hardly onto his satchel bag. "Hey, Mr. Anderson.." He murmured softly.

Blaine eyes looked up, noticing Kurt standing by the door way, his cheeks stained with tears. "Kurt.. Kurt are you okay?" He asked as he dropped his pen onto the desk and rushed over to him. "What happened?"

Kurt looked at his teacher, but didn't say anything. Tears started to form in his eyes and rushed to his teacher and hugged him tightly as he sobbed.

"Kurt.." he whispered softly into the boys ear and let his arms wrap around the boys waist into a securing hug.

"He- He kissed.. He k-kissed me.." Kurt managed to get out as he hiccupped, removing his face from the crook of his teachers neck.

"He what..? Wait, who kissed you?" Blaine questioned , as he grabbed the students face softly and whipped his tears away with his thumbs."

"Karo-ofsky did.." He stuttered out, more tears spilling out of his eyes. "I took your advice and confronted him.. And then he kissed- he kissed me.." He mumbled out as he sniffled.

"Oh my- Kurt, I'm so sorry.." Blaine rushed out and pulled him in for another hug before letting go of the student completely. "We need to tell Figgin's.." He suggested.

"No! No! Don't tell anyone! Let's just keep this between you and me!" Kurt half yelled, a horrified look creeping onto his face.

Blaine's eyes went wide before nodding. "Hey, hey! Okay.. We can keep this a secret.." He said softly as he sighed. "But if anything else happens Kurt, we have to tell someone, okay?"

Kurt nodded slightly but stayed silent for a while. "I.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson.." Kurt let out a sigh before he headed for the classroom door.

"Kurt- Wait." Blaine said in a rush and stood up from his desk and walked over to the student before pulling him in for one last hug. "Everything will turn out alright.." He murmured softly into the students ear which made chills go down Kurt's spine.

"Okay.." Kurt whispered back, giving his teacher a squeeze before letting go and walked out the classroom.

Hugging him feels so right.. There feels like there are sparks flying everywhere and that there is fire work's up in the sky. This year will turn out better than expected. Kurt and Blaine both thought to them self and smiled shyly as they sighed happily to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is now up! I really don't like this chapter.. But, eh.. I promise my writing will in prove! I need more reviews though! The more reviews I get, that faster I'll get each chapter up! Thanks a bunch guys. :P

* * *

Blaine walked into McKinley the next morning, a huge grin on his face. He strutted to his classroom as he walked pass his stereotypical students and finally made it to his room. He walked in, noticing somebody already in there.

"Hello?" He said in happy tone as the person turned around, revealing themselves. It was Kurt and god, he looked gorgeous this morning. "Oh- Kurt, hi." He murmured.

"Hi.." Kurt repeated his teacher, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks and walked over to him. "How are you this morning?" Blaine questioned.

"I.." Was all the fashionable student said before he rushed over to his teacher and planted his lips in a heated kiss onto Blaine's.

It took Blaine a second to realize what was happening and started to kiss back softly before pushing the student back slightly. "Kurt- No.." He mumbled softly, not moving.

"But, Blaine.." Kurt whispered against his teachers lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist as he brought their hips together.

Blaine let out breath as he felt his hips against his students. "No.. Kurt- I think you should leave and you know that my name is Mr. Anderson."

Kurt raised his eyebrows before sighing, "You can't deny that you want this, ." He grabbed his satchel from the ground and through it over his shoulder before turning back to his teacher with a smirk on his face.

"We both want this, Blaine.. I'll see you later." Kurt said with a wink before turning back around and strutted to the classroom door, a small smile on his face.

Blaine watched as Kurt's hips went from side to side as he walked out the door. He sat back in his chair and let out a groan. This kid is going to be the death of him.

Blaine woke up in a sweat, sitting up in his bed as he breathed heavily. It was just a dream.. A wet dream. Blaine thought as he looked down and noticed that mini Blainers was a little happy.

He stood up from his bed and headed to his shower to take care of his problem.

Once Blaine was done taking care of that _problem_, he got himself ready for the day before he headed out the door a coffee in one and a breakfast bar in the other.

* * *

Once he got to McKinley he stay clear of Kurt most of the day but some how it was already the end the day and six hour was about to start, AP English class. Which means that Kurt would be here, in the same classroom as him. Blaine groaned loudly before his phone started to ring.

"What do you want, Santana?" He question, already annoyed with himself.

"Calm down hobbit, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Santana spat as she played with her hair with her finger and the other end of the line.

"Oh nothing just kids ruining my life, the usual." He mumbled as he let out a dry, humorless chuckle.

Santana raised her eyebrows before replying. "Trouble in paradise, Blainers?" She asked as if she was not interested.

Typical Santana, Blaine thought before he let out a laugh. "Yeah- No- I mean.. Ugh" He grunted as he leaned back in his desk chair, his eyes fluttering shut.

Santana laughed before rolling her eyes. She already knew who this conversation was going to be about. "Is it Kurt?.." She questioned.

Blaine nodded before noticing he was just on the phone with her. "Yeah.. I mean- I keep having these dreams about him.." He started. "But they have become more frequent the usual."

Santana made a noise, indicating that she was listening. "Blaine, he's just a kid.. Barely as senior and not even eighteen yet."

"I know, I know San. And pleaaase don't call him a kid." He mumbled out before groaning again, this situation he can't handle.

"All I have to say is that you should just hit it and quit." She suggested, her voice going deeper then usual.

"Santana- You know I'm not like that.. I think I'm really starting to develop-" Blaine gulps quietly. "Feelings for this guy.."

Santana sighed softly before replying to her best friend. "Just.. Don't get caught okay? Cause if you do I'm gonna be the one saying I told you so."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he breathed out the breath he was holding in. "Okay, thanks for the advice San."

Santana shrugged. "Yeah huh, I gotta go. 'Bout to go to Britt Britt's house to get our lady kisses on. Talk to you later Blainers."

Blaine hung up his phone as soon as the bell rang, sighing quietly. He can do this, he knows he can. All he has to do is basically ignore him for the hour and he'll be alright.

He's screwed.

* * *

As the students started to flow into his class room, he slid on his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned to the page in his English book that they were going to be reviewing today.

Once it looked mostly every student, including Kurt, was sitting in their seats. About half of them were starting to fall asleep and the other half weren't paying attention and were looking out the window.

Blaine cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair. "Alright class- bring out your text books and turn to page 513. We're going to be reviewing some Romeo and Juliet stuff."

The class groaned but got their books out and did what they were told. Blaine noticed Kurt raising his hand. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Uh- I left my text book at home.. I was just trying to do some extra credit and I guess I forgot it. Can I borrow one of yours?" Kurt asked, an innocent smile appearing on his lips.

Blaine gulped as he nodded and went over to his desk, grabbing a text book and brought it over to his student. "Here.." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, as he nibbled on his lip, one of his habits that Blaine noticed as soon as he met him.

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. "Alright kids, who can tell me what Romeo and Juliet is actually about.." He questioned, sitting on the edge of his desk.

A girls hand shot up and Blaine nodded to her for her to answer. "It's about romance.." The girl said, making some of the other students chuckle.

Blaine heard Kurt giggle, and smiled softly to himself. God- His laugh was so beautiful. Blaine slapped himself mentally before answering the girl. "Uh- Yes, that's true.. But there is more to the story."

Blaine noticed Kurt's hand raising and smiled. "Yes, Kurt. Do you have anything to add to her theory?"

Kurt nodded at his teacher before starting to speak. "Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy written early in the career of playwright William Shakespeare about two young star-cross'd lovers whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families."

Blaine smiled widely as he listened to his student's theory. "That is correct! Thank you, Kurt." He said, his voice in a happy tone.

Kurt smiled at his teacher and nodded. "Can you see me after class Kurt? I wanna show you your grade." Blaine asked.

Kurt raised his eyebrows before nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure Mr. Anderson." Blaine grinned before starting to teach the rest of the hour.

* * *

As soon that class was over Kurt waited until almost every student was out of the class to go up to his teacher's desk. "You wanted to see me..?" He questioned, cocking his head slightly.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. "I did, didn't I?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but you know I can always check my grades online.. Is that the real reason you wanted to see me?"

Blaine's eyes went wide for a second before shrugging slowly. "Wh-What are you talking about, Kurt? Of.. Of course that's the real reason.." Blaine stuttered out, looking away from his student.

"Mm.. Well okay. I guess I can just go then.." Kurt dragged out, his eyes wondering the room before his feet started to shuffle over to the door.

"Kurt.. Wait." Blaine quickly rushed out of his chair and over to his student. He couldn't control himself and let his hands wonder to Kurt's hips and pulled him close.

Kurt let out a breath, his eyes piercing into Blaine's. "Mr. Anderson wha-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt Blaine's lips touching his in a heated kiss.

"Mmf.." Kurt let out a noise before he started to put pressure against Blaine's lips as well and wrapped his arms around his teachers neck.

"This is so wrong.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, his eyes fluttering shut. "Do you care?" Kurt asked, a smirk forming onto his lips.

Blaine growled, pushing Kurt up against the door, attaching his lips to his students neck as he started to suck a small mark onto it.

Kurt let out a small moan, letting his head fly back onto the door. "_Mr. Anderson._" Kurt whispered out, his tone of his voice deeper than usual.

Kurt and Blaine both jumped at the ringing that was coming Kurt's jean pocket. He sighed, grabbing his phone out of his pants, noticing it was Mercedes calling.

"Hey Cedes." He said breathlessly into his phone. "Where are you?" She asked, slightly concerned about him being late for their movie marathon.

"Oh- I- Um , I had to talk to Mr. Shue after school about some sectional solos, sorry I forgot to call you!" Kurt rushed out nervously.

Blaine chuckled softly, his lips still running over his student's neck. Kurt sucked in a breath as he said his goodbyes to his Mercedes and hung up his phone. "I gotta go, Blaine.." Kurt mumbled out as his teacher backed away from him slightly.

"But- This has been really fun." Kurt smirked at his teacher before walking closer to him and planted small kiss on his lips before grabbing his satchel and head out the door.

Blaine was still breathing slightly heavily, before sitting back in his chair and dialed his best friends number.

"Hello?" Santana said on the other end of the line. "Oh my god Santana- I am so fucked." Blaine said as he groaned loudly.

* * *

Kurt stormed into his best friend's house and went straight up to her room. "Cedes!" Kurt half yelled and slammed her door and leaned against it trying to catch his breath.

"Woooah, calm down white boy." She said, laughing. "What's up? Are you okay?" She questioned and slid to the edge of her bed.

"Guess what just happened!" Kurt squealed as he walked over to her bed and sat on it, crossing his legs.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, what happened?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows in interest in what Kurt was about to tell her.

"You know how I've had this huge crush on Mr. Anderson since freshman year right?" She nodded. "Well today he asked to see me after class and.. And he kissed me!" Kurt said, a huge grin on his face.

Mercedes eyes went wide as she sat there speechless, her mouth in an 'o' shape. "He- He kissed you?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "That's- That's great Kurt." She mumbled.

Kurt cocked his head and frowned. "I thought you would be as happy for me.." He murmured, looking away from his friend.

"I am, Kurt! I am.. But- You do know what you're doing right? He could get fired for this!" She mentioned.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah I know- But.. You know I've wanted this for so long.." He played with his fingers before sighing again. "Maybe you're right.."

Mercedes shook her head quickly. "I'm not telling you what to do Kurt, I just want you to be careful.. Okay? You know I care about you." She whispered.

Kurt smiled softly and scooted over to her as he pulled her in for a small hug. "Thanks Cedes.." He whispered back.

She nodded. "But if he hurts you, I swear to god I will kick his short ass." Kurt let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Now how about we get to our movie marathon, huh?" Suggested, a small smile on his face. "Yes, let's get to it." She replied as she smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I updated so late! I've been without internet for a few days so I couldn't upload this! I think this chapter is not that good like that last chapter but still.. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO.

DISCLAIMER: I give all rights to FOX and Ryan Murphy to the characters I use in my fanfic. 

* * *

Kurt watched as the stereotypical students walk up and down McKinley's hall way as they try to scurry to their friends before class started. Rachel was going on about how her closet didn't have enough heart sweaters and what not. But all Kurt could think about that kiss he and Blaine shared on Friday.

"Kurt.. Kurt- Are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked, putting one of her hands on her hip as she raised an eyebrow.

Kurt blinked slightly and turned his head to his petite sized friend. "Oh yeah- No- I mean.. I've been lost in thought. Sorry Rach." He said apologetically even though he really could care less.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a couple books out of her locker for first hour. " Yeah okay.. I'll see you later Kurt, I have to go talk to Mr. Shue about sectional solos." Rachel said as she shut her locker door.

Kurt waved her off as he leaned against his own locker. He noticed Blaine walking down the hall way, a coffee in one hand and music case shaped like a guitar.

Kurt smiled soft as he caught up to his teacher. "Let me guess," He started. "A medium drip with three sugars?"

Blaine chuckled lightly as he looked over at his student. "How did you know?" He question as his lips tugged upward.

"It's a gift." Kurt laughed as they walked inside Blaine's class room. Kurt sat on one of the front upper desks, his satchel dropping to the floor. "You play the guitar?"

Blaine nodded, setting his case on the ground. "Yeah I do, it's one of my _many gifts._" He laughed. "I can also play the piano and well.. My voice."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "You can sing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "I've known you for three years Blaine and I didn't know you could do any of that."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat at hearing Kurt call him by his first name. "Y-Yeah well.." He stuttered before clearing his throat. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He sat down in his desk chair. "It's Mr. Anderson, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. "Okay _Mr. Anderson_. " He said nonchalantly as he swang his legs back and forth. "So tell me, why are you bringing your guitar to school?"

"I'm keeping it here for a while. My friend is making me." He said with a shrug as he slid his reading glasses so he could start checking some papers.

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything else. "So… Do you need any help? I'm free this hour." He admitted, a small smile on his lips.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, sure, that would be nice." He said, "Here take this stack." He pointed over to the uncorrected assignments that were scattered next him.

Kurt hopped of the desk and grabbed the stack and a pen off his teacher's desk and went to go sit back in his seat and started to check the papers.

They both sat in silence as they checked the work. Once Kurt was done with his, he grabbed a sticky note off of Blaine's desk and wrote on it saying 'Checked Assignments ' and put it on top of the now neatly stacked papers that were freshly checked.

"I'm done!" He said, a big smile appear on his face. Blaine jumped, startled. "Oh, uh- Thanks, Kurt." He mumbled, a half smile tugging on his lips. "You can put them right here," He said, indicating over to the front of his desk.

Kurt stood up from his desk and stretched his legs and arms. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat, noticing how Kurt's shirt went up slightly as he stretched, showing his pale luscious stomach slightly.

Blaine cleared his throat as he finished up his last paper, and pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kurt walked over to his teacher's desk and set the stack of assignments on top of it. Blaine smiled shyly up at his student and put his stack next to Kurt's.

Kurt walked around his teachers desk and jump up on top of it. Blaine raised his eyebrows as he chuckled lightly and moved his chair slightly so he was turned to his student.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" He questioned and crossed his arms. Kurt smiled innocently as he legs swinged back and forth.

"All I'm doing is sitting on your desk, ." He batted his eyes as he swallowed his giggle, as he tried not to smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair. "Well Kurt.. That's a bit inappropriate don't you think?" He mumbled,.

Kurt shrugged as he jumped off the desk. "I thought you'd like it.." He whispered, as he walked closer his teacher. "Me sitting on your desk.." He started. "Looking more vulnerable than ever."

Blaine gulped, closing as he felt his students presence come closer to him. "Kurt.." Was all he managed to get out. This was so wrong. But Blaine couldn't control himself or Kurt.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" He smirked softly as he grabbed his teachers hips and brought their hips together. Blaine just breathed, his eyes fluttered shut.

Kurt pressed his lips to his teachers in a small kiss. Blaine stiffened for a second before he started to kiss back softly. "Kurt.." He mumbled out before he pushed his student away. "Kurt no- Friday.. Friday was a one time thing."

Kurt eyes widened before crossing his arms in an angry way. "Well then screw you, Blaine!" He said angrily.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Kurt! You don't understand! I could get fired for this!" He half yelled and stormed over to his student that was already by the class room door.

"We could get caught and even could go to jail for this! You're still a minor!" He said quickly as he tugged Kurt's arm, trying to make him stay.

Kurt pulled his arm away. "You're just afraid of getting caught!" He said, a smirk playing across his lips. "But isn't that the thrill of it?"

"Kurt, We can't do-" Kurt interrupted his teacher. "You bending me over.." He started. "And fucking me so hard." He said. "that I scream your name in pure ecstasy?" He whispered the last part in a seductive tone. "How does that sound?" He questioned.

Blaine didn't say anything. Just stood still with eyes still fluttered shut. Kurt racked his hands up and down each side of his teacher's hips.

Kurt put his lips to his teachers neck, sucking a small light mark onto it. Blaine breathed out, finally wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, finally giving in.

Blaine's opened up, coming eye to eye with his sudent, looking at the lust in the other's eyes. "Kurt.." He whispered.

Kurt smiled shyly and looked down, and giggled quietly. "You look so beautiful.." Blaine mumbled out.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's capri jean buttons and unbuttoned them slowly. "Mmm.." He murmured, pushing down Blaine's pants, revealing an already half hard leaking cock.

Kurt sucked in a breath, coming face to face with it as he leaned down. Was it too late to leave? I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm so inexperienced.. Oh god. I think I'll just uh- see what happens.

Kurt grabbed his teachers length out of his boxer briefs and watched it bob to the others stomach, fully hard already.

Blaine moaned softly at Kurt's touch. Oh my god his hands were so softly and they felt really good. "Hnngh."

Kurt blinked slightly before grabbing Blaine's cock and started to pump slowly, his hand around the others shaft.

"Kurt.." He whined as he grinded himself into Kurt's palm. "Oh god." He moaned.

Kurt wrapped both hands around Blaine's shaft before sliding his mouth on to the tip of his length, his tongue swirling around it as he collected the pre come inside his mouth.

He removed both of his hands of Blaine's rock hard cock. Kurt sunk down on it and started to bob his head up and down.

"Oh my god- Kurt, yes." He whimpered out, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. "This feels so good."

Kurt blushed as he weaved his head. He moved his hands up to cup Blaine's balls and played with them softly.

"I'm- I'm gonna come.." Blaine moaned as he made his fists into balls as he felt the firmilliar warm sensation pool into his stomach as he felt himself close.

Kurt nodded and took his lips off the man's cock and started to pump fastly before Blaine came roughly onto himself and Kurt's hand.

Blaine moaned out Kurt's name as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he came. "Oh my god.." He said, still high on his post orgasm.

Kurt smiled softly as he removed his hand and whipped it off with a tissue that was on Blaine's desk.

"Wanna come over to my place and skip the rest of the day?" Blaine asked, a huge grin appearing on his face. That was one hell of an orgasm.

Kurt's eyes widened before grabbing his satchel off the ground. "I'm uh- Late for Glee rehearsal. I can't ." He rushed out in a hurry as he made his way towards the door.

"Kurt, wait." He murmured, as he quickly pulled up his boxer and jeans, buttoning them before rushing over to Kurt.

"What just happened?" He questioned. Kurt sighed before trying to put a seductive smirk on to his lips. "We had.. Fun" He admitted as he winked.

Blaine nodded, his eyes locking with Kurt's. "But I really have to go now, I do have Glee rehearsal." He admitted as he opened the class room door.

Blaine sighed as he waved his student off. He had to get home. He had to take to Santana as soon as possible. 

* * *

Kurt rushed to his car and slid inside of it. What did just happen? How did it happen? And why did it happen? He sighed and leaned his head against his steering wheel. He needed to talk to Mercedes about this and fast. He needed some help from all his girls.

* * *

Blaine rushed home and stormed up to apartment, as he opened the door, revealing a popcorn filled mouth Santana.

He quickly rushed over to his best friend and sat down on the couch as he tried to catch his breath.

"Woah! Why are you home and what's going on?" She questioned as he sat up right on the couch and put her popcorn on their coffee table. "Wait no- Let me guess." She started. "Is it Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded at her. "Yes it's Kurt.." He admitted slowly and looked way, sighing.

"Did you guys fuck? Was it good?" She asked, intrigued. Blaine breathed out and leaned back onto the couch and shut his eyes.

"We did things.." He said as he slid off his shoes. Santana nodded in response. "And I asked him to come home with me and then he sort of freaked out and left.

Santana's eyes went wide. "You told me he was the only out gay kid in that high school right? Odds are he's still a virgin Blainer's."

Blaine groaned. Of course Kurt was a virgin and he totally took advantage of him. God, this was all screwed up.

Santana laughed at how Blaine got frustrated so easily. She rolled her eyes. "Everythings gonna be okay Blaine's, you don't need to get your hobit panties in a twist." She said, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "But I really do got to meet this kid Blainers. He's got to meet your super cool best friend." Santana said, laughing. "And he gots to meet Britt Britt as well."

Santana smiled widely. "How about we all go on a double date but have it here since we don't want you guys to get caught."

Blaine nodded slowly, not so sure about this plan that Santana had quickly come up with. "I- Yeah, sure. I'll ask him." He said.

Santana nodded at Blaine, smiling her charming smile. "Great." She said, as she turned her attention back to her movie marathon.

Blaine quickly took out his phone and texted Kurt asking if he would like to hang out next Friday with him and a couple of his friends.

He got a text back saying just a simple 'sure' with a smiley face attached to the text. Blaine smiled down at his phone before calling in to school and telling Figgins telling he is taking off the rest of the day, lying and said he was sick.

Hopefully next Friday doesn't turn out as badly as he thinks it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to upload! My schedule has been pretty busy! I actually kinda like this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a bunch.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the character's I use in my story! :P 

* * *

Somehow Kurt and Blaine got through the week, a few pecks here and there between classes. Make out sessions after and or before school. And now it was already Friday afternoon and Kurt was going through his closet like a mad man, with Mercedes on his bed as she tried to calm him down.

"Kurt! Kurt you need to calm down!" She said, watching him rummage through his closet. Kurt immediately stopped as he sighed loudly.

"I can't!" He started. "I'm going over to Blaine's house in less than 2 hours to _hang out_ with a couple of his friends and I have absolutely nothing to wear!" He shouted before continuing to rummage through his clothes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the boy before standing up from his bed and went over to help him. 

* * *

"Santana!" Blaine yelled from his bathroom as he paced back and forth. As soon as Santana walked in there Blaine sighed in relief. Her eyes widened at what she saw before she started to burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Blaine said, a grumpy look on his face. She rolled her eyes as she snatched the comb away from her best friend. "How did you manage to get your hair to look like this?" She asked, as she tried to tame his curls.

Blaine shrugged but didn't say anything. Santana finally got them right with a bit of hair gel and spray. He sighed in relief as he looked in the mirror, satisfied with how it looked.

"Thank you, San." He said and she shrugged before leaving the room. "Now go finish getting ready, lover boy!" She announced as she walked out. Blaine laughed before looking at himself one more time in the mirror.

He looked really good. And that's saying something if Blaine actually thought that he looked good. He sighed happily before walking out of the bathroom as well and into his room to find the perfect outfit. 

* * *

Kurt stood nervously at the front door of Blaine's apartment. This was it. All he had to do was knock on it. _Come on Hummel, you can do this._ He thought to himself as he finally knocked on it, instantly regretting it.

A girl with medium brunette hair answered it. "Oh- I must have the wrong address, sorry. " He rushed out.

Santana laughed. "No, you have the right address. Kurt, right?" She asked as he stepped inside the apartment. He nodded as she shut the door behind him.

"The names Santana, I'm hobbits roommate and best friend." She said with a smirk on her lips. A small blonde emerged from the kitchen, a half-eaten cookie in one of her hands.

"And this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Santana finished as she grabbed Brittany by the waist and pulled her next to her.

Kurt smiled at the couple before putting out his hand for both of them to shake it. "It's nice to meet you Santana, Brittany." He said, a grin on his face as they both shook his hand.

"Hobbit should be out any moment, he's just putting some finishing touches on his hair." Santana said as she plopped down on the couch and was mumbling something about gay men and how they always had to look good.

Kurt held back a laugh as he waited patiently for Blaine to hurry up whatever he was doing. Santana rolled her eyes as she patted the open seat next her, wanting Kurt to come sit next to her.

He blinked slightly before making his way to the couch and sat next to him. Brittany sat in the empty seat that was also next to Santana.

"So.. Tell me about yourself." Kurt shrugged at the statement before replying. "I'm into Music and theatre, and designing my own clothes and stuff." He said nonchalantly.

Santana hummed in response, her eyes flickering over to the hall way as she noticed Blaine walking out of it.

"There you are! Took you long enough." She said, letting out a huge sigh.

Kurt stood up quickly as he got a good look of his teacher. "Wow.." Kurt whispered breathlessly, as his eyes roaming over Blaine's body.

Blaine did the same to Kurt. "I should be the one wowing.." He started. "Because wow.. You look amazing, Kurt."

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "Yeah well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

Blaine laughed softly. "Don't be.. " He said, his eyes glued to Kurt's as they both stayed silent.

"Oh my god.." Santana broke the silence. "I'm gonna order some Pizza.. I'm starved." She motioned for Brittany to follower her into the kitchen.

Kurt's eyes wondered around the room. "You have a nice apartment. I think I might want to steal your interior designer." He stated.

Blaine smiled softly at his student. "Thank you. But I did this all by myself." He started. "I mean you can consider Santana helping if you count sitting on your ass all day and watched me decorate it."

Kurt laughed heartily. "Yeah well, I wouldn't consider that helping."

Blaine just smiled in response before going over and taking a seat on his couch. Kurt bit his lip before hesitantly taking a seat next to him.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the younger boy before grabbing him by the wait to pull him closer. "You don't have to be shy around me, you know? I don't bite.."

Kurt blushed. "I know. I'm just- Nervous I guess. You make me nervous."

Blaine eyebrows rose. "Why do I make you nervous?"

"Because.. I don't know. You just do."

Blaine hummed. 'C'mere." He motioned for Kurt to kiss him.

Kurt smiled shyly before leaning in and pecked his teacher's lips.

Blaine frowned as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey, no fair! I want a real kiss!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a five year old Blaine and then maybe I'll give you one."

"Really?" Blaine asked in suspicion.

"Yes, Blaine, really."

Blaine smiled widely before basically pouncing on Kurt and kissed him deeply.

"Mmf.." Kurt murmured out before wrapping his arms around older male and deepened the kiss.

They both stopped completely as they heard someone clear there throat and while another person was making gaging noises.

Kurt pulled away first as he noticed Brittany and Santana were back.

"Thanks for ruining the moment guys.." Blaine mumbled annoyed.

Kurt just blushed brightly and looked away. He's never had someone walk in on him and some else kissing before. It feels _different._

Santana rolled her eyes at the two as she stopped making the gaging sound. "Yeah well, you shouldn't have been having a make out session while me and Britt were just in the other room."

"The pizza guy should be here in 30 minutes with our pizza." Brittany joined in the conversation.

Blaine nodded at the girl before pulling Kurt onto his lap, granting him a small squeak that emerged from the younger boys lips.

Santana rolled her eyes as she flopped down into the chair.

She hummed quietly before sitting up. "So, how old are you, Kurt?"

"I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen May twenty seventh."

Santana nodded. "That means you and Blaine are nine years apart."

Kurt shrugged at the girl. Yeah sure he and Blaine had a pretty hefty age difference between them but Kurt didn't care. Age was but a number.

Santana sat up more correctly in her seat. "I have a brilliant idea!" She mentioned, a smirk appearing across her glossed lips.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

"Let's play never have I but the alcoholic version as we wait for the pizza guy to get here."

Blaine eyes widened. "No! No absolutly not!"

"Come one hobbit, stop being such a party pooper and let us play!" Santana quipped back.

"Yeah Blaine, it'll be fun!" Brittany said as she sat on the floor and started to make the circle.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt, nodding his head towards him as he mentally asked him if they should play or not.

Kurt shrugged at him before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." He finally said.  
Blaine sighed finally giving in

Blaine sighed as he finally gave in and went it the kitchen a grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer. 

* * *

The time went on and Santana and Blaine got hammered. The people in their right mind were still Kurt and some-what Brittany.

Santana was laughing like an idiot. "Okay, okay! I got another one!" She started. "Never have I danced in a unitard!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he poured himself a shot and took it. Blaine cocked his head as he watched Kurt take the shot.

"Y-You daaanced in a unitard?" Blaine slurred out messily.

Kurt nodded. "Uh- Maybe?" He giggled softly as he blushed.

Kurt swore he noticed Blaine's eyes darken for a second but they quickly switched back.

Blaine was about to say something until the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

"Pizzzzzza!" Santana scream as she tried to stand up but ended up stumbling back down.

Brittany busted out laughing before she stood up correctly and went to the door and got the pizza from guy.

She came back with two boxes of pizza and pretended to be the pizza person. "Pizza! I got your pizza here!" She called out.

All of them started laughing like maniacs.

This night turned out better then Kurt had thought it would. 

* * *

Kurt indulged in a few slices of just the like the rest of them. Yeah Kurt would regret later but being drunk and eating pizza felt amazing.

But that time passed as all four of them hung out. But now that Brittany and Santana were already passed out together on the couch snoring.

Kurt was on Blaine lap as he cuddled with him on the chair as they whispered sweet nothing into eacho others ears as the drunkenness started to wear off.

"How come you waited so long to tell me you liked me?" Blaine asked quietly as he made imaginary circles onto Kurt's back as he rubbed it.

Kurt shrugged. "Because I didn't know if you would freak out or not.. And the fact that I didn't know if you were gay or not."

Blaine laughed softly. "Come on, Kurt.. It's pretty obvious that I'm gay with the way I dress."

Kurt just shrugged again but stayed silent this time. It felt nice to just sit here normally with Blaine and not being worried about getting caught and what not.

Blaine took the first moved and started to kiss Kurt's neck softly before sucking a small dark mark onto it.

Kurt just let his head drop back and his eyes flutter shut. "B-Blaine.."

Blaine hummed back in response as he continued what he was doing.

"Blaine.. We can't do this." Kurt finally got out. "Santana and Britt are right there!"

Blaine stopped his movements and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kurt's legs from underneath and held his back steadily as he carried the younger boy bridal style into his bedroom.

"Blaine! Where are you talking me?" He asked after he let out a small squeak at the sudden movements.

Blaine just chuckled. "To my room, silly."

Kurt sucked in a breath as he blushed.

Blaine pushed his door open with his foot and walked into and kicked it back shut.

Blaine set Kurt onto his bed before going over and started to strip his clothes off so he was just in his boxers.

"What are you doing!?" Kurt rushed out as he covered his eyes.

Blaine laughed at his student before walking over and uncovered his eyes for him. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm just in my boxers."

Kurt peaked one of his eyes open and before opening them both and a real good look at his teacher and holy fuck was he gorgeous.

Blaine laughed at Kurt as he noticed the younger boy staring at him. "I think you should tell your dad that you're gonna be gone for the night."

Kurt blinked slightly as he got out of his trance and blushed widely. "Oh yeah- I should."

Blaine nodded and slipped into the bed as well and watched as Kurt dial his dads number on his phone.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna crash at Rachel's tonight, I'm too tired to drive back home."

"Okay, hope you had fun bud! See you tomorrow." Burt said from the other line before they both said their goodbyes.

"C'mere.."

Kurt smiled over at his teacher before nodding at him and slipped his body under the covers and scooted over to Blaine a shy smile plastered to his face.


	5. Chapter 5

40 followers already? Thank you so much! And 13 favorites? I just! I can't believe it! I'm so greatful for all of you that read my story! Thank you! Please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the character's I use in my story! :P 

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open as he yawned tiredly. He wasn't in his room, he was in someone else's. And he was definitely not alone in bed either. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had slept over Blaine's house that night and that was Blaine in bed with him.

"Good morning.." Blaine mumbled out as he reached over to Kurt's side to pull him closer to him.

Kurt squeaked quietly at the sudden movements. "I didn't know you were awake."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I'm awake."

Kurt hummed in response before turning his whole body around so he was facing his teacher.

"You're so cute when you first wake up." Blaine started. "Not that you're not cute before."

Kurt giggled quietly before pulling himself on top of Blaine.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring you."

Blaine blushed. "C'mere you." He pulled Kurt's head down softly so there lips were together.

Kurt smiled into the kiss before breaking it and let his lips travel down Blaine's chin to his neck and started to suck small dark mark onto it.

"Kurt.." Blaine said breathlessly. "Do you want a repeat of last night?"

Kurt stopped his movements completely as he moved his head so he was looking down at Blaine. "I don't quit remember what happened last night." He smirked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Mmm.. Do you want me to show how it happened?"

"Be my guest."

Blaine's eyes darkened as he flipped them over so he was on top now and rolled his hips into the younger boys.

Kurt gasped softly as he snaked both of his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Blaine bucked his hips again into Kurt's a small moan escaping his lips.

Both of them jumped when they heard a knock on Blaine's door.

"Hobbit! Gelfling! Get up!" Santana yelled out. "Me and Britt made breakfast."

Blaine groaned as he leaned his head down into Kurt's neck.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blaine.. Get off."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt unwillingly before climbing out of his bed, revealing his uneventfully out lined hard cock in his boxers.

"Um- Blaine.."

"Hmm?" He mumbled before his eyes traveled to where Kurt was staring and smirked.

Kurt blushed. "I'll just be uh- Out there." He pointed to the door.

Blaine nodded and waved off his student. "Yeah, I'll meet you out there."

As soon as Kurt left, he walked into his bathroom to take care of his _problem._

* * *

As soon as everyone was done with breakfast Santana and Brittany left for her place, leaving Blaine and Kurt home alone in Blaine and Santana's apartment.

They both cuddled on the couch as they watched Mulan.

"Hey Blaine..?" Kurt broke the silence.

"Yes?" Blaine murmured as he brushed Kurt's hair softly.

"What.. What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine knew what he meant, he just wanted to hear Kurt say it.

"I mean are we like.. A c-couple? Boyfriends?"

Blaine smiled softly and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Do you want to be boyfriends?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then yes, we're boyfriends."

Kurt smiled shyly as he turned his head so they were face to face.

"Kiss me."

Blaine nodded before leaning down, his lips pressing softly against Kurt's. His hands traveling up and down Kurt's torso.

Kurt pulled away slightly as he looked up into Blaine's eyes. "I'm.. I'm so inexperienced, Blaine." He whispered softly as he looked away.

Blaine blinked a few times before smiling softly as he looked down at the boy . "Kurt- Hey, it's okay.. We don't have to do anything right now if you don't want to."

"I want to! I really do want to!" He cut off Blaine as he tried to explain himself. "I Just.. I need a teacher to help me with sort of stuff."

"Well, I can teach you some stuff you would like." Blaine cocked his head, his smile spreading across his face.

Kurt leaned up on couch. "Can.. Really?"

Blaine chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course, Kurt." He started. "But I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"I.. I want to"

Blaine nodded. "Do you want to start us off? Maybe just a hand job? I do recall you being pretty good with your mouth though."

Kurt blushed a deep red as he watched Blaine pull down his pants and boxers to his ankles, revealing his already half hard cock.

Kurt gulped hardly and took his teacher- Boyfriend into his hand and started to pump him slowly. He had no idea what he was doing. Not a thing. And Blaine was more filled out the he was. He was a grown man for god sakes and Kurt was just some kid.

"Ah Kurt-." Blaine gasped softly as his eyes fluttered shut. "You're doing well, very good actually."

Kurt bit his lip softly before squeezing the head of Blaine's cock and watched at some of the pre-come spill out. He leaned down and let his mouth slide down onto Blaine's length.

"Oh my god- Kurt." He let a soft moan slip out of his lips as his breath started to get staggered.

Kurt took the opportunity to cup Blaine's balls softly, massaging them in his palm as he let his tongue swirl around Blaine's cock as he collected the pre come inside of his mouth.

"Ah- It doesn't seem that you need much teaching, K-Kurt." Blaine breathed out, small moans escaping his lips.

Kurt took his other hand to pump the rest of Blaine's shaft he couldn't fit into his mouth. He hesitantly pressed the popping out vein on Blaine's cock.

Which made Blaine's head get thrown back in pure pleasure. " Kurt- Kurt I'm gonna.."

Kurt nodded before removing his lips from Blaine's length and took both of his hands and started to pump his boyfriends cock quickly.

Blaine's let out deep moans, finally feeling the familiar warm sensation pull into his stomach and comed roughly on to Kurt's hands as he let out one last final moan as he whimpered out Kurt's name.

Kurt broke the short silence. "So.. How did I do?"

Blaine smiled tiredly at the boy. "You did great, Kurt.. Amazing, actually."

Kurt's face flushed a deep shade of red and nodded softly, but didn't say anything.

"Would you um.. Would you like for me to review the lesson?" Blaine started. "You know.. Give you some pointers or?"

Kurt blinked before nodding hesitantly at the older man. "Yeah- I- Yeah.."

Blaine nodded and started to unbutton Kurt's jeans and slipped them down, revealing Kurt's already extremely hard cock. It bobbed up slowly to his stomach before staying in place.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt.."

Kurt bit his lip softly as he blushed.

Blaine took his boyfriends already leaking cock into his mouth and started bob up and down slowly, flicking his tongue at the underside of Kurt's cock.

Kurt let out a broken moan as he started to breathe heavily. He was all new to this sort of thing. Yeah sure he's touched himself before. But that was only a few times.. And the few times never felt like this. Having someone do it for you felt at least one hundred times better.

"Hnnngh.." Was all Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine smirked as he let go of the rest of Kurt's shaft and sunk down even further on to Kurt as he started to deep throat him slowly.

"F-Faster.. Blaine, faster." Kurt moaned out breathlessly, needing more.

Blaine nodded and started to move his head up and down quicker than before. One if his hands traveling down to Kurt's balls and gave them a small squeeze.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "Blaine! I'm gonna come!" He shouted, his head flying back as he squeezed his eyes completely shut.

Blaine nodded, but kept his head down on Kurt's cock as he continued to blow him.

Kurt orgasmed roughly down his boyfriend's throat as he screamed his name in pleasure. "Blaine!"

Blaine sucked down Kurt's hot seed, moaning as he the hot liquid flowed down his throat and pulled off of Kurt with a lewd popping noise.

"Oh my god.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Hey, let's go get cleaned up huh?"

Kurt nodded tiredly at Blaine, holding his arms out for Blaine to take him.

Blaine rolled his eyes grabbed Kurt off the couch bridal style like and into the bathroom so they could get cleaned up before Kurt had to go.

* * *

It was finally time for Kurt to go.

Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's front door, neither of them wanting to let go of each other as they hugged.

Blaine finally pulled away from him and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" He whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded softly before pecking Blaine's lips one more time and opened the front door.

Blaine waved him off as he shut his front door and leaned onto it. "Wow.." He whispered.

Yeah sure he knows something will eventually turn on him and everything with go wrong. But he has to live in the now. And right now, felt more perfect than ever before. Blaine smiled softly to himself. 

* * *

Once Kurt got home, it was already pretty late so he just snuck in quietly, hoping for the best he didn't get caught.

He quietly shut the back door which was located in his kitchen, he slowly turned around before making a loud screeching type noise.

"Finn!" Kurt breathed out, his hear still racing fastly.

Finn jumped back slightly, seeing his brother in the kitchen as well. "What are doing home so late?"

Once Kurt caught his breath, he grabbed Finn's glass of water and took a sip. "I uh- I wasn't feeling too good at Mercedes house so I um- I decided just to come home." _Yeah, Finn would totally buy that story._ Kurt thought.

Finn nodded slowly at his brother before snatching his glass away from him. "Okay.. And next time, get your own cup!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah and next time make sure you're not in the kitchen when I come home late so your giant shadow doesn't scare the shit out of me."

Finn chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah okay dude, I'm going back to bed, good night."

"Good night Finn, and don't call me dude!" Kurt heard his brother laughing as the giant lug walked up the stairs.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed. Finn was an awesome brother at some points, yeah sure they fought a lot but in the end, they would always be there for each other.

Kurt quietly walked up the stair into his room and slipped of his clothes and into some comfortable pajama's. He took out his phone from his jeans pocket and noticed there was a new text message on the screen.

It was from Blaine. Kurt smiled softly as the screen read 'I hope you got home okay, sweet dreams.' Kurt quickly texted him back saying 'I got home just fine, good night Blaine.'

Kurt slipped into bed and got comfortable.

If someone told Kurt last year that he would be in a happy relationship with his teacher, he would have told them that they were crazy and that need help.

Kurt laughed at his own thoughts, closing his eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep 

* * *

.Once Blaine got a text from Kurt, he felt instantly better. Knowing Kurt was safe was all Blaine need to know before he started to drift off to sleep when a noise startled him.

"Wake up hobbit, I'm home." Santana called out as she walked through their front door.

"Oh hey, Satan.." Blaine mumbled out, a small smile appearing on his face.

Santana rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on the couch. "So how was your evening?" She quipped seductively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Blaine chuckled tiredly. "It went.. Pretty good."

Santana smirked widely. "Pretty good? Or _really_ good?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at her. "Go away, Satan! I was trying to sleep."

She laughed before getting up and left the room, yelling "Good night, Blainers!"

Blaine waved her off, laughing softly to himself. Tonight and last night went better the expected for Blaine. He actually had a good time with his best friends and his now new boyfriend. He already missed Kurt. But they got to see each other on Monday.

_Monday_. He thought to himself mentally before falling asleep soundly on his living room couch, a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I'm a little late uploading this! I mean, I don't have a specific time schedule for this story though.. So I'm sorry! Smut kinda suck in this chapter but it's whatever! Anyways this story is up to 49 followers! I just thank you guys so much! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, less then 3.

* * *

"Mercedes, you'll never guess what happened!" Kurt yelled into his phone. As soon as he woke up he had to call his best friend. Who wouldn't after a night like that?

"Uhhh… Marc Jacobs came out with a new fall scarves collection?" She guessed.

"No! Wait, did they? I have to get!" Kurt shook his head, trying to regain his memory of what he was going to tell her. "No! That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay just spit out then."

"Blaine is my boyfriend now!" He yelled into his phone before looking around, making sure no one heard him, thankfully no one had.

"You guys are boyfriends?" She repeated Kurt, slightly confused.

Kurt nodded, noticing that he was just on the phone with her. "Yep! Isn't that great?" He questioned happily.

"I guess.." She said, a slight anger tone added to her voice.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean I guess? Mercedes I thought you were okay with me and Blaine."

"I thought I was… But Kurt, you guys don't even know each other!" She raised her tone.

"What are you talking about? We've known each other since freshmen year!"

"Then what's his middle name? Did he have any pets? What's his parent's like?" She quipped back.

"You know what Mercedes, if I wanted to be critizied about this sort of stuff, I would have called Rachel… You know what, I'll just talk to you later."

"Kurt wait-"

Kurt hung up his phone before throwing it back down onto his bed before groaning loudly. Now he has no one to confine in and he just lost his best friend.

He let himself fall onto his bed, sighing loudly.

Kurt jumped up quickly, hearing a loud crashing noise in the hall way. He quickly opened his door, revealing Finn laying flatly on the ground.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled. "What are you doing?"

Finn looked up at Kurt trying to act innocent. " I uh, I tripped over the.. The air! Yeah, the air." He quickly said before standing.

Kurt raised his eyebrows before shaking his head, letting out a small laugh. "You are way to clumsy… Do you want me to go make breakfast?"

Finn's eyes lit up before nodding quickly. "Yeah dude, can you make those yummy pancakes? Oh and how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember you told me you came home sick last night from Mercedes house?" Finn quirked his eyebrow.

"Ohhh, yeah, I'm doing way better." Kurt hurried down the stairs, Finn following him into the kitchen so he can start breakfast. 

* * *

Sunday 12:34pm: Can I come over? –K

12:36: You can always come over, Kurt. –B

12:41: So is that a yes? –K

12:43: Yes, that's a yes. –B

12:50: I'm on my way. –K

* * *

Kurt didn't knock on Blaine's door, he just walked in. "Blaine!" He called out, seeing him nowhere in sight.

Blaine emerged from the kitchen, a small smile on his face. "Hey, you." He walked over to Kurt and pecked him softly on the lips.

Kurt smiled before pulling away, walked over to his boyfriends couch and plopped down onto it.

"So, is there a reason why you came over?" Blaine asked curiously before mimicking Kurt's movements and sat on the couch next to him.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to come see you? Maybe I just missed you, Blaine." Kurt quipped, raising his eye brow.

Blaine held up his hand in defense before letting out a small chuckle. "Not necessarily no, but you see kind of edgy so there must be a reason behind that."

Kurt sighed before slouching down into the couch. "I came to the realization that I don't know anything about you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows before sighing in relief. "Okay, let's play twenty questions then so we both learn about each other."

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Kurt kicked off his shoes before lifting them up onto his boyfriends lap.

"Middle name?" Kurt started off.

"Devon, yours?"

"Elizabeth."

Blaine smiled softly. "Elizabeth, that's cute."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yep, I have an older brother named Cooper."

He nodded. "Any pet's?"

Blaine chuckled. "Hey, I thought it was my turn! Someone's a little eager."

Kurt blushed shyly. "Well- I- I'm sorry."

"Hey no, It's fine, I was just pulling your leg." Blaine smirked before laughing.

Kurt gasped before playfully kicking him. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Aw, c'mere." Blaine patted his lap, wanting Kurt to come sit on it.

"Fine.." Kurt huffed before crawling across the couch and plopped down onto Blaine's lap.

Blaine rolled his eyes before grabbing Kurt's face, placing a soft kiss on his lips, his hands cupping his boyfriends face gently.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine continued there day of asking questions back and forth until it was time for Kurt to head home.

"I'll see you Monday, alright?" Blaine mumbled softly as he pulled away from his and Kurt's hug.

Kurt nodded softly before bending down slightly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips one more time before grabbing his keys off of Blaine's coffee table and walked to the door.

"Make sure to text me when you get home so I know your safe!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's only 5 in the afternoon, Blaine."

"So, you could get kidnapped or something.." Blaine trailed of, a small pout on his lips.

"I'll see you Monday." Kurt said, a small smirk on his face before shutting Blaine and Santana's apartment door.

Santana emerged from her bedroom still in her pajamas, bed head, and some bad morning breath that reeked.

"Hey Satan, finally decided to get up I see... Nice bags under your eyes."

Santana glared before plopping down onto the couch. "Shut it Curly. I didn't get to bed last night because I kept hearing you moan in your sleep while saying Kurt's name."

Blaine blushed. "I did not! You're such a liar."

"Am I?" Santana smirked before yawning loudly.

Blaine covered his noise and made a pretend gage sound. "Go brush your teeth, your breath is rank."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed before throwing one of their couch pillows at him as she got up.

"Hey, hey! I got those pillows from Axis!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up hobbit, it's not like there ruined! Anyways, I gotta go get ready. I'm taking Britt out for a date tonight."

Blaine waved her off. "Have fun with Brittany!"

* * *

"Yeah! They're totally dating!" Finn gushed over the phone as he talked to Rachel.

"Who's dating who?" Kurt as he walked through the front door of their house, throwing his keys onto the coffee table.

Finn's eyes widen before he mumbled something that Kurt couldn't make out and hung up the phone. "Oh uh- I heard that um… Puck and Quinn were starting to date again." He quickly hurried out, hoping Kurt would buy it.

Kurt raised his eye brow before shrugging. "Really?" He started. "Not that there not a good couple it's just.. Knowing Puck, he'll end up getting her knocked up again."

Finn nodded before letting out an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." He blinked sightly. "So uh- Mom told me that once he got home from Mercedes house to get started on dinner."

Kurt nodded before walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

Finn sighed in relief. He just totally almost blew his cover. He quickly grabbed his phone again and dialed Rachel's number.

"What was that all about , Finn?" She said through the phone as soon as she picked up.

"Kurt walked in and I didn't want him over hearing."

"So… Are you for sure it's true?" She asked suspiciously. Finn could totally be an air head sometimes and get some facts wrong.

"Yes Rach, I'm sure! I overheard him talking to Mercedes about it over the phone this morning about it."

Rachel hummed. "Just stay out of his personal life Finn.. He's almost 18 so technically it's aloud and not illegal."

Finn hunched over and sighed. "I know but still… He's my little brother and I wanna protect him."

"He's three months older then you, Finn… And just butt out until he's ready to tell you, alright?"

Finn groaned loudly. "I- Fine… I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Sunday 5:45pm: Got home about fifteen minutes ago. Now you can stop your worrying. –K

5:48pm: How did you know I was worrying? –B

5:53pm: Lucky guess? I just started dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson. ;) –K

I'll.. I'll talk to you tomorrow too, Kurt. –B

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked as she walked up to Kurt the next day before classes.

Kurt sprayed some more hairspray in his hair before turning to the dwarf sized girl. "What are you talking about Rachel? That I don't like your horse sweater?"

Rachel gasped. "You don't like my horse sweater!? My dad's gave that to me for Christmas!" She said horrified.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah and it looks like it got ran over by truck driving grandma that got all her knitting stuff mixed in with it."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows before lowering her voice. "I didn't come here to argue with you.. Why didn't you tell me about you and ?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He rushed out before slamming his locker door shut and started walking away.

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me!" Rachel hurried up her pace to keep up with him.

Kurt stopped completely. "Who told you?" He asked irritated.

"I can't tell you."

Kurt glared at her. "If you're a real friend like I think you are you'll keep your mouth shut about this, alright?"

Rachel nodded. "Just.. Just be careful, Kurt"

Kurt sighed. "I will Rach.. I promise." He quickly pulled her into a hug before he skipped off to where he usually goes for his free period, Blaine's classroom.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." Kurt said as he walked into the class room, making sure he closed the door and locked it.

Blaine smiled up from his desk and pushed his class up the bridge of his nose before standing up from his desk. "Hey, you."

Kurt smiled before walking over to Blaine, curling his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Blaine sighed happily before pulling back and pecked Kurt's lips softly.

"Mmm… How are you this morning?" Kurt mumbled softly against Blaine's lips, a small smile on his face as he tightened his grip.

"Better now that I'm with you." Blaine murmured back as he grabbed Kurt's hips before picking him up and setting him on his desk.

Kurt's lips were against Blaine's again in a matter of a second and kissed him softly.

Blaine let his tongue swipe across the younger boys bottom lip before slipping it into Kurt's mouth, moaning as they're tongues met.

Kurt let out a small whimper as his and Blaine's tongues swirled together in a sync kind of motion. He let his hands travel up and down Blaine's torso before he started to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt- Kurt we can't…"He whispered out as he slightly pulled away from him.

Kurt eyebrows furrowed together. "But… But I thought you my boyfriend?" He questioned slightly confused.

"And I am… But we can't do this because in the slightest chance, we might get caught."

Kurt sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled out.

Blaine chuckled softly before pecking Kurt's lips one more time. "It's fine Kurt, don't worry."

Kurt smiled softly. "Okay."

"Hey, why don't you help me grade these papers for the hour and then maybe after school… We can head back to my place and do what you wanted to do, okay?" Blaine whispered seductively

Kurt nodded quickly and started to help him grade the papers.

* * *

"Fuck- Kurt…" Blaine moaned out deeply as he grinded his hips down into the younger boys.

"To many layers.." Kurt said breathlessly as he stradled Blaine's hips, needing more pressure.

Blaine nodded as he tugged off his own shirt and then Kurt's. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and stopped what he was doing completely.

"You're so perfect Kurt…" Blaine whispered softly as his hands traveled up and down Kurt's torso, exploring his milky white skin.

Kurt laughed humorously. "Yeah, you're the only one that thinks that, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're perfect to me, Kurt." He repeated himself as he brought his lips down to Kurt's chest and started kiss down to Kurt's nipple and sucked on it lightly.

"B-Blaine.. Oh my god." Kurt arched his back, fluttering his eye lid shut.

Blaine smirked before pulling his lips away and unbuttoned his and Kurt's jeans, sliding them both off, there boxers with them.

"Damn- Kurt, you're so sexy." Blaine moaned out, as he tried to find a rhythm with his and Kurt's hips.

"Holy fuck- This feels so good, Blaine." Kurt whimpered out as his and Blaine's already leaking cocks slid together in a perfect pace.

Blaine leaned his lips against Kurt's neck and sucked a dark mark onto it.

"F-Faster… Faster, Blaine!" Kurt stammered out, his breath heavy.

Blaine nodded as he fastened his pace up a bit more, his whole body starting to sweat as he did.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna.." Kurt whined out, feeling that familiar sensation pool into his stomach as he felt himself growing near.

"Come for me, Kurt… Come for me." Blaine groaned as he felt himself getting close to his reaching point as well.

Kurt spilled his hot seed all over his and Blaine's stomach and chest, moaning loudly as he did. "B-Blaaaaine!" He yelled.

Blaine followed up a few seconds later as he orgasmed roughly all over himself and Kurt. "Oh my god." He groaned.

Kurt nodded as he started to slowly come down from his high. "I know.." He whispered softly.

Blaine flipped onto the bed next him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm, tired.." Kurt mumbled as he tried to curl up with Blaine.

Blaine chuckled softly. "I'll clean us up, okay?"

Kurt was already fast asleep in his bed.

He shook his head, a small smile appearing onto his face before getting up and went to his bathroom and got a damp wash cloth before he started to clean himself off.


End file.
